Chapter 163
is the one hundred and sixty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tsuyu Asui return to school and had to go through a bunch of inquiries and processes. And so, they only returned to their dorms later that night. Class 1-A greet Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu, glad that they are alright. Tenya Iida tries to calm down the class and asks them to be sensitive towards their feelings after everything they went through. Izuku, after remembering Mirio Togata's optimism, thanks Tenya for thinking about their feelings but he is fine; Tenya is surprised but accepts Izuku's opinion. As Momo Yaoyorozu goes to make herbal lavender tea for them, Tsuyu questions Ochaco about her state of mind; in her inquiry, Ochaco felt guilty for being unable to save Sir Nighteye's life, but Shota Aizawa replied that she bears no responsibility and the fault lies with the Heroes, asking her to take time and think about what she wants to do in the future. Ochaco replies to Tsuyu that she wants to save people, to which she agrees. Mina Ashido asks Eijiro about his state of mind, causing Eijiro to reply that he still has a long way to go; Mina accepts Eijiro's thoughts. Denki Kaminari approaches Katsuki Bakugo and asks if he was worried, but Katsuki ignores him and decides to go to bed. Shoto Todoroki apologizes to Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu, telling them that he is also going to bed early. Although Class 1-A understands Katsuki's uncaring attitude but are surprised with Shoto, to which Kyoka Jiro explains that the duo have Provisional Hero License training tomorrow. The next day, Shoto and Katsuki are walking towards All Might and Present Mic, who are the ones who will be monitoring their Provisional Hero License training, with Present Mic explaining that Shota is busy dealing with tasks related to U.A. High School Shoto inquires, causing Present Mic to explain that it has something to do with the rescued girl's Quirk and All Might further comments that Present Mic's presence is a precaution in light of the League of Villains' movements. All Might received a phone call from Gran Torino who explains that they captured Kurogiri which pleases All Might. However, Gran Torino replies that the League of Villains will still not crumble even with Kurogiri out of the picture as they encountered one of All For One's direct subordinates; Gigantomachia. Gran Torino explains that he along with Naomasa Tsukauchi were badly injured and the task force suffered severe casualties because Gigantomachia was a walking disaster, having completely destroyed a large portion of the mountain. Because of Gigantomachia's brute force, Gran Torino decided to capture Kurogiri only; they returned but Gigantomachia was nowhere to be found. Gran Torino ends the call saying that he will update him as soon as there are any developments. Shoto, Katsuki, All Might and Present Mic take the bus to the Provisional Hero License Training centre. All Might and Present Mic prepare to go and watch from the bleachers, but unexpectedly encounter a furious Endeavor who, although thanks All Might for looking after Shoto, demands a chat with the former Number One Hero. Shoto received a message from his father yesterday and told him that he was taking time off to witness his training tomorrow. Shoto hopes that his father doesn't run into All Might and would have rather not run into the overly optimistic Inasa Yoarashi who happily greets them. Camie Utsushimi walks by and is awestruck by Katsuki and Shoto's handsome appearances and wonders if she can have their contact information. Katsuki asks the bald one if Camie was here before, to which Inasa replies that Camie was not and takes off his cap to show that he isn't bald. Seiji Shishikura tells Inasa Yoarashi and Camie to not interact with the inferior U.A students. The U.A and Shiketsu High School students prepare for Provisional Hero License training. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 163 fr:Chapitre 163